Talk:Weapon
Seems like we need to develop some sort of consistent way of presenting weapons. On the Silver page for example, there is a nice table of the weapons with stats. On the Steel page there is just a link to the different weapons. Personally I prefer the way the Silver page is laid out, opinions? Could also combine the two schemes, having a table for the stats and still have links to pages for each weapons, perhaps with an in-game picture of the weapons. Vhockey86 07:44, 25 March 2006 (CST) :I agree. I've been working on a compilation of many weapons and stats and will get that up as soon as I can. --TheSpectator 18:15, 26 March 2006 (CST) Enchanted Weapon Formatting I've noticed that while normal weapons have been standardized in the way they're displayed, there isn't really one for enchanted weapons, or armor for that matter. I recently added the enchantment information to the Ebony Blade and wanted to know what others thought of the formatting. I figure it works well enough as is, but if anyone has any suggestions go for it --Silari 18:12, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Pages for Sword Which of these pages should stand on their own, and which can be merged into sword? Or are there any other recommendations for them? *Sword *Shortsword – One-handed swords *Longsword – One-handed swords *Dagger – Not really a sword, but like a knife *Claymore – Basically two-handed longswords *Katana – Special one-handed longsword *Dai-Katana – Special two-handed longsword I think shortsword, longsword, and claymore can be redirected to sword. Dagger can have its own page. Katana and Dai-Katana can also be separate pages, or Dai-Katana can be merged into Katana. What're your thoughts? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:25, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I agree, although I would tend to say put katana and dai-katana in with the sword article as well. Just keep them in a separate table, probably at the bottom of a page under their own section. Dagger can have its own page. \*\ Hellhound43 18:29, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I think that even though Katanas and Dai-Katanas are technically swords, they can have their own page (or Dai-Katana can be merged into Katana), as they are unique swords in the sense that they're rarer and have different stats. Also, there are different types of katanas, as well as a few enchanted katanas, such as Goldbrand. I've merged the other three sword types into sword and will wait on Katana. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 22:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) New Weapon distinction found Wile treasure hunting in Shivering Isle i encountered a new weapon distinction. Similar to the "Fine" Iron and Steel weapons, this new one is "Durable". I have found two weapons so far that have this title, a Durable Iron War Axe and a Durable Glass Warhammer. Neither count it as an enchantment. I have not tested either of them but i assume they dont wear down as fast as the normal kind. Stats look the same for normal counter part. Both were found inside of the Shivering Isles. Has anyone else found an example of these weapons? If so we should create a new page or notation.Halroth 01:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :There already is a page for the weapon type, see Durable weapons. --Bippo Ernesti 01:47, 14 December 2007 (UTC)